


Sententia Facit Jus

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nemo me impune lacessit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sententia Facit Jus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts).



“Was that Trench I saw muttering dire threats just now?”

James doesn’t look around. “I expect so, sir.”

“And would you know anything about that?”

James glances up. “Apparently, his personal email account has been added to a listserv for academic lawyers. Never argue with a lawyer, sir. And when they’re all arguing with each other...”

Robbie shudders. Not that Trench doesn’t deserve it. His treatment of DCs and DSs is appalling – but always just short of provable. “Clever.”

“Nemo me impune lacessit.”

“Eh? And for those of us who don’t speak dead languages?”

James smirks. “Don’t fuck with me.”


End file.
